HUNTED!
by Betty
Summary: A Hogwarts killer is running around? who is it and who will he/she kill?


HUNTED!  
  
  
It was a nice sunny day at Hogwarts. At least until something awful happened. I'll tell you the full story and then you tell me who you think did it.  
  
Lavender Brown was walking down the hall when she bumped into Pansy Parkinson, Hey watch were your going, or else next time you'll be sorry.  
  
"Ya whatever Pansy." Lavender thought fervently.  
  
Lavender was quite proud of herself, she had just aced the charms test Professor Flitwick had given them, she had even beaten Hermione Granger!  
  
She was walking into the library when she saw someone run out from it. It was Hermione  
  
"You must've cheated Lavender, and I'll find out how, and you will be sorry." Hermione shot angrily at Lavender.  
  
Lavender just ignored her and continued onward into the library.   
  
When Lavender was coming out of the library, she bumped into Pansy Parkinson again.  
  
"That's it Brown, I'll get you for bumping into me 5 times a day!" Pansy cried angrily.  
  
Lavender just ignored her as she did Hermione and went her way to the Gryffingdor common room.  
  
Coming out she met up with Harry Potter.  
  
"Hey Harry whats up?" Lavender asked him.  
  
"Get lost Lavender, you made Hermione cry." Harry shot at her  
  
"Woa! Oh, I just passed a test big deal." Lavender said, people were starting to get on her nerves, "Your just mad cuz she's your girlfriend." Lavender added and walked into the common room.  
  
Lavender slumped into a chair and began doing her homework. She was almost dome with her Charms homework when all of a sudden Seamus sat down next to her.   
  
"Hey Lavender, there's something I need to tell you." Seamus said a little sheepishly.  
  
"What?" Lavender questioned him.  
  
"Um.... I like you." He said very hurridly, "will you be my girlfriend?"  
  
"Oh geez, I'm really sorry Seamus, but I don't really like you, like in that way, I like you as a friend and all but..." Lavender trailed off.  
  
"That's just great, you could've said it more nicely! I hate you, I don't know why I ever liked you!" Seamus yelled, as he stormed up to the boys dorms.   
  
"Oh great I'm having the worst bad day ever!" Lavender mumbled.   
  
Lavender decided to take a stroll and visit her favorite teacher, Professor Trelawney. While she was walking, she saw Draco and Pansy sitting on a staircase talking, Pansy was looking very delighted.  
  
"So do you think it's a good idea to fill the Gryffigndor common room with dungbombs?" Draco questioned Pansy.  
  
"Yes, its great, but we need to find out the password." Pansy said looking a little troubled.  
  
"No problem," Draco reassured her, "I can put a bunch of spells on Longbottom until he tells me the password."   
  
"Excellent!" Pansy agreed the troubled look missing from her face.  
  
"So how about next week on Thursday at 8:00?" Draco questioned Pansy.  
  
Pansy looked up and saw Lavender standing there, she whispered something to Malfoy, and he too turned around.  
  
"Brown! I'm gonna kill you whether it's the last thing I do!" Draco shouted himself horse.  
  
"what?," Lavender asked trying to look innocent, "I didn't hear anything, I was just walking down the corridor." She said  
  
"Yeah right, come on Draco we don't need this." Pansy said sneering.   
  
She and Draco got up and stalked away up the stairs. Lavender was debating whether or not to follow them, but decided to go back to Gryffigndor.   
  
That night, she was laying in bed, trying to let her troubles leave her. She thought that maybe taking a stroll would help her.   
  
Hermione was making her way down to the library to look something up without Madame Pince breathing down her neck, when she tripped over something. She tried to see what it was, but decided to forget about it and kept going. She read until she started to feel a little creeped out. She decided to go back to the common room, and look the thing up later. On the way back, Hermione tripped over the same thing that she had earlier. She took out her wand and said lumos to see what it was. What she saw made her scream.  
  
Lavender Brown was laying their having her stomach open with a huge gash and some of her organs missing.  
  
Hermione screamed again and ran all the way back to Gryffingdor. She made it their safe and sound, but she swore that she heard someone following her. The next morning, Filch took away Lavenders body, but practically everyone knew what happened to her.  
  
What do you think happened? Could this be the one and only victim or will the killer strike again? Tell me what you think in the review. Also, this puzzles me the most, who did it? Well I have to get back to my case, that was the story of the Hogwarts Exterminator. Stay tuned for more about this case  
  
Disclamer: None of this stuff belongs to me except I invented the Hogwarts exterminator.  
  
A/N I know it's a little weird, but man, mystery story's are so fun to write! I'll write more later, and eventually you may be able to find out who-dunnit. C ya! :)   



End file.
